Personal Belongings
by Ruby Garnet
Summary: It's wonderful when a person rediscovers things that belong to them. But, perhaps it's better to rediscover what (or whom) one belongs to. (Chris returns, and that's a good thing in this scenario. His POV on LL.)


**Personal Belongings**  
_(Joining the rest of the crowd in posting...Written for user StoryDiva for the Livejournal L/L ficathon, who requested Christopher's return as a character and L/L in the aftermath of the finale. Note: This is approx. 4500 words; know what you're getting yourself into. Then, move along!)  
_  
He stood outside, leaning gently against a wrought iron balcony. The Boston night was warm and the air around him was so thick it came to the brink of becoming tangible. His hand left a delicate print in the condensation of the champagne flute he was holding, and the pale gold liquid sloshed quietly against the glass. It had only been a year since Georgia was born, but he was already living for nights like these – nights of solitude, nights on which he could actually hear his own thoughts.  
  
It wasn't that he didn't love her, but she was infiltrating every aspect of his life. Every one seemed to be stuck in "wook at the wittle girly girl" or versions of the traditional "You're so adorable. Yes you are, you little thing." He and Sherry hadn't carried on a civilized conversation that didn't include Georgia, or something to do with Georgia, since a few months before she was born. He wanted to bring up music festivals or his promotion at work, but every time he tried, Sherry would cut him off. "Sweetie, can you hold that thought for a moment? It's Georgia's story time now." He nodded and waved her away, sometimes following her, but more often than not, he stayed right where he was – at the dinner table, in front of the TV, in the king-size bed with pink daisies on the comforter.  
  
Chris glanced over his shoulder at the fireplace mantle. A picture of Rory smiled back at him. He turned to face the street again and realized that she was what he missed. He missed his daughter's intelligence, laughter, and most of all, her maturity. Rory would be the one he could talk to about said music festivals and job promotions. She would understand if he came to her complaining about the political situation, the unsteady economy, or who should and shouldn't be convicted of various crimes.  
  
He had yearned to be there for a girl's childhood, but subconsciously, he wanted to be there for her adulthood even more. He identified this as being his problem with Georgia – he wanted her to grow up. He wanted to watch her grow up, but he wanted the process to happen overnight. Rory seemed to grow up overnight, but it probably only seemed that way because he wasn't there for the majority of the time.  
  
A weary Chris headed inside and made a mental note to call Lorelai and arrange a visit with his daughter this coming weekend.

* * *

That Saturday afternoon, Chris slowly drove through the quaint town of Stars Hollow. It was the same Stars Hollow he had visited the year before – businesses were still in the same places, residents wore the same clothing, and still, no fence needed a paint job. It was remarkable the way everything in this town seemed to resist change, and in an indescribable way, it irked him a little. On the other hand, he thought it might be nice waking up in a place where everything was dependable, in a place where the expectations of the day were no more than those of the day before it.  
  
Lorelai and Rory – with Luke in between them – sat on the top stair of their front porch, awaiting Christopher's arrival. The scene would have appeared comfortable to an outsider – Lorelai was borrowing Luke's shoulder, and Rory was leaning on her knees sleepily. What an outsider wouldn't recognize would be the intense number of thoughts coursing through each one. Luke was drumming his fingers nervously on the step below, mentally repeating to himself that Chris had a kid, was about to be married, Lorelai was with him, and there was no reason to be jealous of Chris's visit. Lorelai was running through all the worst possible scenarios in her head: Chris comes barreling up the stairs and knocks Luke out in a drunken rage. Chris kidnaps Rory and takes her to Boston. Sherry decided at the last minute to come with Chris and Lorelai would be forced to make conversation with her. In the meantime, Rory was worried about what her father did and didn't know about her life. How much had Lorelai said over the phone? Had she told him about _that night_? She bit her bottom lip anxiously and was relieved from her own paranoia when she saw a car pull into the driveway.  
  
He drove up in a sleek, black, and obviously new sport utility vehicle. The three of them jumped from their stupors and walked over to meet him, with Luke staying a distance behind the two Gilmores. Chris got out and went to hug Rory.  
  
She hugged him, but she didn't fly into his arms like she used to, laughing against his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled away with a small smile; it was apparent to him now just how much she had matured.  
  
"Hey, Rory. I've missed you, kid."  
  
"Missed you too." Rory moved aside and allowed Lorelai to have a word in edgewise.  
  
"Hey Chris," she said awkwardly, like she was talking to someone she just met. Then again, this was the new Chris; he was practically someone she just met.  
  
He nodded to her. "Lorelai." He held out his arms, and she paused and looked over her shoulder at Luke before going into them. She pulled away and immediately went back to Luke, who was warily eyeing Christopher.  
  
"Hey Chris, you remember Luke?" Lorelai looked at Rory, who mouthed, "It'll be okay."  
  
"Yeah. Hi." Chris extended his hand and Luke hesitantly shook it. Luke wasn't about to get too buddy-buddy with someone who had broken his girlfriend's heart several times.  
  
Chris understood his caution; Lorelai told him over the phone that she and Luke were together – he didn't think he'd like it too much if Sherry's exes came over and stayed at the house for a weekend visit.  
  
An unsettling silence fell over the group until Lorelai broke it with strained enthusiasm. "So, anyway, Chris. We're going on a picnic – want to come?"  
  
"Well, sure, if it's not an inconvenience."  
  
"Nonsense. It'll give you a good chance to catch up with Rory too." Rory gave him a short wave to illustrate her mother's point.  
  
"Okay, sounds like a plan. We can all go in my car, if you want."  
  
"Actually, we were planning on walking. We're just going to the bridge by the..."  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. Sorry. I – sure, let's go."  
  
This was why he could never adjust to living in a small town. He was used to the city "feeling"; the exhaust fumes swirling around your head until it made you dizzy, the honking of taxis and buses, the four lane roads that ran a block behind him. Walking was a foreign concept, because even if he were to walk, where would he walk to?

* * *

The foursome waded through small talk on the way to the bridge. As always, the two Gilmore women were the focus of the conversation, their lives always taking utmost priority to the two men listening. Luke was having an interesting time dealing with the bundle of fishing supplies in both hands, while Lorelai and Rory were swinging picnic baskets and coolers from side to side. They would all be surprised to find out later that the sandwiches stayed intact and no drinks exploded upon opening.  
  
When they got there, groups were immediately formed and both split up from each other. Rory and Chris decided to stay on one end of the bridge, with the checkered blanket, and catch up on the latest happenings. Luke and Lorelai moved to the other end to give Chris and Rory some privacy. As per Lorelai's request, he brought over the fishing gear and she danced around him excitedly.  
  
After several minutes of rifling through the tackle box, Lorelai finally had a line in the water. She sat on the bridge and beckoned for Luke to join her. He threaded his line and cast it into the stillness of the lake before obeying. The bridge area was a frequented place by the public, but today the activity was quiet, allowing Luke and Lorelai their own intimate setting. The sunlight spilled through the leaves and left specks on Lorelai's dark hair. Luke smiled to himself, and Lorelai couldn't help but notice.  
  
"What are you smiling about?"  
  
"Nothing in particular. It's a nice day." He gestured to the clear sky and sunlight. As if on cue, a lone bird chirped gaily overhead.  
  
"It is." She looked over at Chris and Rory, who seemed to be discussing something of a serious nature. Lorelai wondered if she'd decided to tell him about Dean; it would be strange if she did, but less awkward now than if she told him later in life. "Are you really okay with Chris staying here? Be truthful."  
  
"It's fine, Lorelai." He planted a small kiss on her forehead. "Really, it's okay. I think you're more uncomfortable about this than I am," he said, chuckling nervously.  
  
She fiddled with her reel and sighed before stating, "I just..." Her confidence waned. "Never mind." A pregnant pause followed.  
  
"You were already halfway there. Might as well finish the thought."  
  
She giggled softly. "Stop." Lorelai opened her mouth to try again. "I'm not paranoid about Chris. I'm worried because...well, I just want to make sure you know that..."  
  
"Make sure I know what?" he prodded. He regretted asking as soon as the question left his lips; even to him, it sounded aggressive. "Sorry, I don't mean to rush you or anything."  
  
"Just wanted to make sure you know I'm yours, that's all." Her focus returned to her red and white floater, bobbing slightly on the lake's surface.  
  
Luke was struck speechless. He knew that had been difficult for her to say; she wasn't one for commitment and they'd only been together for a couple of weeks. He pondered for a moment what the meaning even was – was she making a commitment move or was she simply catering to his insecurities and reiterating that there was nothing to be worried about as far as Christopher was concerned? He decided that he spent too much time overanalyzing everything she said. He rewound his line back onto the reel and placed the fishing pole behind him.  
  
Lorelai watched him and was afraid that he was about to get up and leave. Her eyes fell, and the familiar choking sensation crawled up from her stomach into her throat. She hoped she hadn't sounded conceited – she probably came across as too possessive. Who was she to say that she was exclusively his? She wished that she had better discipline regarding the things she said; nothing ever came out the way it was intended and words that were intended, never came out.  
  
Suddenly, she felt an arm wrap around her and she recoiled, nearly sending her pole flying. He caught the pole with the hand not on her stomach and neatly placed it back into her palm.  
  
She closed her eyes, and he whispered into her ear, "Thanks, Lorelai."  
  
She reveled in the way he said her name; he made every syllable significant and pronounced it properly, making sure to anunciate the "re" sound and not run her name together to form "Lorlai", as so many people did.  
  
She leaned against him and replied, "You're welcome."  
  
They both knew from then on out that they basically belonged to each other.

* * *

Across the bridge, Rory and Chris were finishing a conversation about the Cassini spacecraft and the brilliance of the rings it discovered. Chris was elated to finally have a non-business related, sufficient adult conversation with someone. At this point, he didn't have the heart to tell Rory that he didn't even know what the Cassini spacecraft was; he was perfectly content listening to her talk and watching her hands move animatedly in the air, passionate about the topic.  
  
"The pictures were just so overwhelming. It's an amazing breakthrough."  
  
"Completely. You really do keep up with your current events, don't you?"  
  
"I do. It's the only way to fit in at Yale."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
"How are things with Sherry and Georgia?" Rory ventured. She wasn't sure how he would handle the question, but she was curious, and there was no harm in asking.  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
She smiled reassuringly while she offered him a bottle of water. "Honestly."  
  
He took the bottle and tossed it from hand to hand while deliberating what to say. "It's not what I thought it would be. Don't get me wrong, I love them both and life's great, but I feel like something's missing. I feel like I'm holding a gigantic key ring and not a single key fits into the lock I'm trying to open."  
  
"Sounds difficult. Why is it not what you thought it would be? I would've thought that Sherry would have told you exactly how things were going to be by now." She couldn't resist the slight teasing.  
  
He laughed and responded, "Yeah, she did tell me a little bit. I think her obsessive-compulsive tendencies have deflated a bit since Gigi was born." He took a sip of water and continued, "Everybody and everything is stuck in baby-land. I just want the kid to grow up. Hell, I'll even go to a ballet recital or two."  
  
"Or all of them. You know you'll want to see every single one when she actually starts."  
  
"That's true enough."  
  
"But seriously? Try to enjoy it. I mean, she won't be drinking out of bottles forever; at least not the plastic kind," she joked. "And since you...missed out on my childhood, I would've thought..." Rory didn't finish her thought.  
  
"I do want this, Rory. Trust me. I know that's hard, but you have to. Gigi means everything to me, and I'm not taking it for granted. I know you think I am, but I'm not. It just frustrates me that I can't live the bachelor life and be married with a kid at the same time. Sherry doesn't let me drink, there are Sesame Street videos all over the place, and the guys tease me for always carrying the "baby pager" with me everywhere. I just want a break!" He hadn't realized that his voice had risen and Rory was staring at him with wide eyes.  
  
She stammered, "I-I didn't mean to imply that you were taking her childhood for granted. I don't think that at all. I was just trying to get the point across that you have it pretty good. You've got a family, Dad. One that doesn't include attached strings to the past. You knew what you were getting yourself into; you said you could handle it."  
  
"I hate it when you're right."  
  
She smirked. "Blame it on Yale."  
  
He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled. "I think this is what I needed to hear. I can do this."  
  
"Sure you can."  
  
He beamed and put his arm around his daughter. "This is a great break. I should come around more often."  
  
"You should. I'd like that."  
  
"So, it's settled then. I'll come around more often."  
  
"Good to hear it. Although, Luke would probably appreciate it if you stayed somewhere other than at our place." Rory pointed to the man who was currently reeling in something on Lorelai's line.  
  
"Your mom and Luke are living together? That was fast." Chris raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"No, no. They're not living together, but still. It has to be weird for him."  
  
"True. So, how are they? I mean, in terms of how close they are." He held his index finger and thumb about two inches apart. "This close?"  
  
Rory crossed his two fingers over each other tightly. "Try that close. It's been building up. I think it helps that they've been good friends for a long time."  
  
"I see. Does he take good care of her?"  
  
"Very good care; he provides the coffee, and she wouldn't be able to live without him." She noticed the nostalgic look in his eyes and internally filled with sympathy. "She doesn't hate you for marrying Sherry, you know."  
  
"How do you always know what I'm thinking? It's starting to creep me out." Chris brought his knees up from the ground and leaned on them.  
  
"I am your daughter. I was born intuitive to what you think," she stated.  
  
"I'm glad she doesn't hate me. I'm even gladder that she found someone that makes her happy. Luke seems like a great guy. He's probably seen her in some pretty tough spots because of me. Man, I feel terrible. There are so many things I wish I could've done over." He paused and looked over at Rory. "Your conception is not one of them; I'm thrilled that you're around. You're a fantastic daughter."  
  
"Thanks. You're not such a bad father when you try."  
  
"I appreciate that." He opened a picnic basket and went through some of the contents. "Cookie?"  
  
"Always." She took the chocolate-chip cookie from his hand and proceeded to break pieces off and eat them.  
  
Chris stared at Luke and Lorelai, who seemed to be oblivious to the rest of the world as they openly flirted, her hair being flipped over her shoulder every two seconds, his hand resting on her arm.  
  
Luke was trying to get her to hold a fish still so that he could free it from the hook, but Lorelai wasn't cooperating and neither was the fish, so she and the catch were flailing around. While flapping her arms around, Lorelai misjudged her step and fell noisily into the lake.  
  
The splash startled Rory out of her daydreams and she immediately called out to Luke, "Is she okay?!"  
  
Luke turned and shouted back, "She's fine!"  
  
She could hear her mother's warm and familiar laughter through the splashing, and pretty soon, Chris, Rory, and Luke were laughing with her.  
  
Thankfully, the lake was shallow and with Luke's help, she could easily hoist herself back onto the bridge. Every thread of her clothes was inundated with water and her hair plastered itself to the side of her face. Mascara ran in odd streaks down the sides of her face and she could do nothing but smile. Despite his adamant protesting and backwards walking, she threw her arms around Luke's neck and managed to soak the front of his shirt as well.  
  
Over Luke's shoulder, Lorelai could see Chris and Rory laughing at her, and she pointed at them accusingly.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that!"  
  
They both held up their hands, palms out, and declared themselves as innocent as they could. "Not looking!"  
  
"Well, since you're "not looking", cover your eyes for a second."  
  
Chris asked under his breath, "Why are we closing our eyes?"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and placed a shielding hand against her temple. "They're going to kiss. It's Mom's way of being courteous."  
  
"Ah, I get it." He lifted his hand to his face in the same way and laughed.

* * *

"Wow, your neck is really tense. Did you sleep on it wrong or something?" Lorelai gently kneaded Luke's neck muscles with her damp hands.  
  
"Yeah. I slept on my arm. Bad idea; don't do it." He hugged her closer and leaned his forehead against hers. "You are completely soaked, you know that?"  
  
"My shoes are the worst part," she said against his lips before covering them with her own. She rode the dizzying feeling that followed like a wave, a tepid wave of water crashing against smooth sand and then retreating into the vast unknown. She never tired of the feeling, as overwhelming as it was, and luckily, he didn't either. Her lips tasted like lake water, which didn't come as a surprise, but it was different from the subtle mocha flavor he was used to. She shivered in his arms and he pulled away.  
  
"Now you know what it's like to kiss a fish! I'm quite a beautiful fish, aren't I?" Lorelai twirled around with enthusiasm.  
  
"Yes, very pretty. You're also freezing cold," he observed. "Let's get you into the sun." Luke guided her in the direction of a sunny patch of grass nearby.  
  
She ended up sitting on his lap because sitting on the grass was a surefire way to obtain grass stains; she was wearing a new pair of jeans, so now was not a good time for that. Her cool cheek lay against a portion of his collarbone and their hands joined in front of her. Luke cleared his throat softly.  
  
"How are your parents doing? They're not back together yet, right?"  
  
"No, they're not; at least, not as far as I know. I don't know what's going on. My Dad won't talk to me and the wondrous Emily refuses to address the subject. It's getting ridiculous. My mom actually cancelled Friday night dinners from here on out. She insists that we can "go out to lunch" once in a while to make up for it."  
  
"Wow. Tough spot to be in. Do you think they'll ever get back together? I mean, even in the distant future."  
  
"I never thought I'd say this, but I hope so. They're the ones that give Rory and me any semblance of normalcy we have. It's just so unreal. I'd say the world's better off with them together."  
  
"I hope so, too. This is affecting a lot of people."  
  
"It is. Jason dropped the lawsuit; that helps a bit."  
  
"Really? That's fantastic."  
  
"I thought so. I heard he got another girlfriend. I'll bet you three months worth of danishes that he's dating her for the money." She held up three fingers. "Three months, mister. That's a whole bunch of danishes."  
  
"I'll take your word for it."  
  
"You always do."  
  
"I don't have a choice, sometimes," he countered.  
  
"It's for the best; rule number one: always agree with Lorelai."  
  
"Fabulous."  
  
"Isn't it?" She grinned and stood up. "Want to go get food now?"  
  
"Sure, why not." He took her hand and she pulled him up. "You'll be lucky if there's anything left by the time we get there."  
  
"Oh, Luke. Rory can't eat that much."

* * *

Luke, Lorelai, Chris, and Rory spent the rest of the afternoon together engaging in "family bonding" type activities: Frisbee, catching up on various conversations, eating, and more eating. Luke spent a ridiculous amount of time running from Lorelai's wild Frisbee throwing, while Rory spent an eternity just trying to get it into the air. All the while, Chris looked on with amazement. He came to the conclusion that Lorelai and Rory were doing just fine without him, and hopefully, they didn't resent him too much.

* * *

Later that night, while Lorelai and Rory were exchanging good-nights, Chris made his way to Lorelai's bedroom, where Luke was taking off his shoes. He knocked lightly and pushed the door open.  
  
"Hey Luke."  
  
"Oh, hey. What's up?" Luke threw his shoes into a corner before looking up.  
  
"Listen, I know this isn't really my place to be talking, but..." Luke folded his arms and braced himself. "I just wanted to thank you for taking care of my girls. Silly, I know, because they're more yours than mine. I'm not their mother by any means, but it's comforting to know that they're in good hands."  
  
Of all the things Luke was expecting, a sincere thank-you was not one of them. In his head he mulled over the millions of things he could say. He could put Chris on the guilt trip so easily; he was responsible for a considerable amount of despair in their lives. He could talk about all the times when Lorelai came crying to him because of something Chris did, something Chris said, or because Chris knocked up Sherry. He clenched his fist at the thought, but then he relaxed.  
  
"You're welcome. They're special people. I do what I can to make sure they're okay."  
  
"Well, good," Chris let out a relieved sigh. "...and I really am sorry for all the pain I caused."  
  
All of a sudden, Luke found the threads in the carpet fascinating. "I'm not the one you should be telling that to. You and I both know that."  
  
"You're right...anyway, I'm off. Thanks for this, Luke." Chris said good night with a wave of his hand and headed downstairs. He crossed Lorelai's path and she smiled at him before running up the stairs.  
  
The house was dark, and the crickets outside were composing a noisy symphony. Chris was delighted to find that Lorelai had left out a giant pile of blankets and pillows for him to use; in the traditional Lorelai way, there was twice the amount necessary. He set his sleeping area up and tucked the blanket up to his chin. He stayed that way for a while, listening to the quiet piano music emanating from Rory's room and staring at the friendly shadows on the wall.  
  
Luke's words ran through his head, _"I'm not the one you should be telling that to."_ He got up and headed to Lorelai's bedroom again. He could pull her away from Luke for a second, if only to tell her this.  
  
He opened the door quietly, was surprised to find the light extinguished, and found a contently sleeping Lorelai nestled against what appeared to be a sleeping Luke. The moonlight made her skin luminescent; her tan appeared a milky white against her brown hair. He stood in the doorway for a moment watching her, wondering if once in a while she thought of him in her dreams; not romantic thoughts, but any thought at all. Luke opened his eyes and saw Chris lingering. He whispered through the darkness, "You can tell her tomorrow."  
  
The next morning, bright and early, at about six, he called Sherry on her cell phone, as not to wake Georgia. The voice message system picked up and he heard her chipper voice bouncing against his eardrum. The beep sounded and he said into the phone, "Hey Sherry. Just wanted to let you know that I'll be home at around seven today. The visit is good; Rory and Lorelai say hi. Oh, and one more thing. Say hi to my little girl for me. Tell her that I'm always going to be hers." 


End file.
